Once Upon A Pool Party
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Yay! The long awaited sequel to Once Upon A Haunted House is finally up! Please read and review!


What happens when you invite all your friends and favourite anime stars to a pool party? Total chaos, that's what! This is a squeal to my previous humour anime crossover, Once Upon A Haunted House. Please read that story before this one or somethings won't make sense. I hope you enjoy this fic. P.S-This fic and my previous fic are dedicated to my friends, Kate(Kate-aka yama luvr), Angel Kara(Kara), Ty(Tai is the Mon), Faith and Ben.  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own any of these featured animies, never will, etc.  
  
Anime Crossover  
  
Once Upon A Pool Party  
  
Kara, being the kind person that she was, had invited all her friends to her place for a HUGE pool party. Her friends in turn invited their own friends(who were obviously from the different anime shows).  
Halo was the first to arrive with Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, the other members of the Z Team and their Digimon. Vegeta was dead set against coming, but Halo and Goku practically dragged him with them.  
Kate arrived next with Tai, Matt and also their Digimon. Kate swears it was too hard for her to choose between Tai and Matt so she brought them both with her, not that either of them were complaining about it.  
Faith arrived next with Goten and their Digimon. How Faith and Goten got together was a mystery like how Bulma and Vegeta got together, but Yamcha swears it had something to do with the film Titanic and 2 tonnes of chocolate ice cream.  
Ben then arrived next with Kari, the other Digidestined(except Sora who if you remember in my last story, was blown to bits in the haunted house^^) and their Digimon.  
Lastly, Ty arrived with Gohan and their Digimon.   
Kara herself, had invited Quatre, the other Gundam Wing Pilots and their Digimon to the party.   
As soon as everyone arrived, they changed into their swimming gear(except the Digimon who didn't need swimming gear) and headed straight for the pool.  
Vegeta and Wufei watched everyone stampeding into the pool and decided to sit on deck chairs instead.  
"Awww, come on guys!" Goku yelled. "Don't be all grumpy! We came to enjoy ourselves!"  
"Exactly, so get your rear ends in gear and get in this pool now!" Kara yelled.  
"No way in hell!" Vegeta replied.  
"What he said." Wufei said.  
"Do it now or I use my scythey on Vegeta's hair!" Kara said, reaching for her scythe.  
"Awww, don't hurt his hair!" Goku said.  
"Yeah, it's his best feature!" Halo said, making everyone laugh.  
"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled, standing up.  
"I thought it was his only feature." Goku said.  
Everyone gasped and then burst into laughing fits.  
"THAT DOES IT!" Vegeta yelled.  
The now veeeeeeeerrrrry angry Saiyan Prince jumped in the pool and attempted to drown Goku. Luckly, Tantomon(Goku's Digimon) managed to distract Vegeta long enough for Goku to get out the pool and run inside the house.  
Everything quickly calmed down and went back to normal. Wufei had finally been pushed into the pool screaming "INJUSTICE!". Right now, most of the gang were relaxing on the grass trying to get tans. Vegeta however was resting in a rubber ring(snickers) in the pool with sunglasses on. Paraffmon(Halo's Digimon) was resting behind Vegeta on the side of the pool. She then started snickering quietly, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't hear; he did though.  
"What is it? What's so funny?"   
"Nothing Vegeta, don't worry 'bout it." Paraffmon replied.  
"Tell me now you little fuzz ball." Vegeta said.  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE FUZZ BALL!" Paraffmon screeched, making Vegeta snicker. "Well, okay I'll tell you. Is it true what everyone says about Halo and Trunks loving each other?"  
Vegeta looked stunned and turned to Paraffmon.  
"No, it is NOT true!" Vegeta replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES I AM SURE!"  
"Oh, then why are they both making out on the grass over there?" Paraffmon asked.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??????!" Vegeta yelled.  
Vegeta then fell backwards, head first into the pool. Paraffmon was screeching in laughter.  
"OMG! THAT'S SO FUNNY! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BELIEVE THAT VEGETA!" Paraffmon yelled, looking for Vegeta.  
Paraffmon suddenly realised that Vegeta wasn't at the surface of the pool and she started looking worried.  
"Er, Vegeta?" Paraffmon said, looking at the deep water. "Oh crap!"  
Paraffmon then dived into the water to get Vegeta. Goku then walked out and saw Paraffmon helping a semi-conscious Vegeta out of the pool.  
"NO!" Goku yelled. "I'LL SAVE YOU LITTLE BUDDY!"  
Goku then jumped in the pool cause a tidal wave.   
"SURF'S UP!" Tai yelled, body-boarding the wave.  
"I came prepared!" Gohan said, getting out his surf board and riding the wave.  
Halo and Trunks then came running outside from playing the playstation inside Kara's house and saw the whole area covered in water.  
"Okay, Paraffmon what did you do this time?" Halo asked her Digimon who was stuck in a tree.  
"I was only joking!" Paraffmon said.  
"I hate to think what she was joking about." Trunks said.  
Paraffmon then snickered.  
"Actually, if you two keep up your romance tricks, it'll be something you'll be doing every day! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Paraffmon screamed, laughing too hard and falling out the tree.  
Vegeta would've killed Paraffmon if Halo hadn't have managed to persuided him not to. Vegeta then stormed into Kara's house to sulk and Goku followed.  
Calmness quickly followed, that is until Vegeta's yells interrupted the peace.  
"HYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Goku stuttered, as everyone outside wondered what was going on.  
"YES! I DID IT! I HAVE FINALLY BEATEN KAKAROT!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled, charging into Kara's house.  
"IF THEY'VE TRASHED MY HOUSE, THEY DIE!" Kara screamed.  
Everyone ran into the front room where Goku and Vegeta were and stopped in shock. There were Goku and Vegeta, sitting in front of the tv playing the Playstation. Right at that moment, Goku was sulking and Vegeta was laughing like a maniac.  
"HAHAHA! I FINALLY DID IT! IN YOUR FACE KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled.  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
"Hey, you guys never told us you played on the Playstation!" Ben said, watching Vegeta's face turn bright red as he realised that everyone had heard his yells.  
"Oh yeah, me and my little buddy play on the Playstation at Kami's lookout with Dende and Piccolo." Goku said cheerfully.  
Everyone burst into laughter as Vegeta turned into a florescent red colour and Piccolo began blushing like crazy. Vegeta and Piccolo would've killed Goku if it hadn't have been for Tai who announced that food was now ready, sadly he got trampled on and Kate went into a hyper kill fit and tried to attack everyone. It was Matt who finally got her to calm down by kissing her. This then made Tai jealous and he jumped up, kissed Kate and then attacked Matt. Gabumon, Agumon and Jagulamon simply sighed and shook their heads.  
"KAKAROT! SAVE SOME OF THE FOOD FOR US YOU BAKA!" Vegeta yelled, in the middle of a tug-of-war with Goku over a cheese burger.  
"Calm down you two!" Kara yelled. "There's plenty for everyone!"  
"And all the more for me!" Goku said cheerfully, stuffing the rest of the cheese burger in his mouth and nearly eating Vegeta's hand in the process.  
Trunks grabbed as much food on two plates as he could, before Goku ate it all, and sat next to Halo who was lying under a tree drawing something.  
"Here's some food Halo." Trunks said, giving Halo one plate of food.  
"Thankies Trunks-chan." Halo replied cheerfully.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm drawing my own Manga story which features all of us together."   
"Cool."  
While Trunks watched Halo doing her manga story and eating some food, all the Digimon sneeked off into the bushes.  
"We have gotta liven up this little party!" Paraffmon said. "I mean no offence, this is so boring!"  
"Yeah, but what can we do?" Tantomon asked.  
"I know!" Sikhamon said happily.  
The yellow puppy Digimon bounded off into the house while the other Digimon watched, quite confused. Then, they saw Sikhamon pull out a huge CD player.  
"Let's put some music on!" Sikhamon called.  
The other Digimon ran to Sikhamon and helped to turn it on. However, Flameamon accidently knocked his paw on the volume button and it went up to full blast. When the Digimon started the music, they ran away shrieking in fear as extremely loud music blasted out of the CD player. Everyone else threw their hands on to their ears.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Wufei yelled.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING???????" Davis asked Kara.  
"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kara screamed back.  
Just as Vegeta was about to blast the CD player, Izzy managed to turn it off.  
"OKAY, WHO THE *BLEEP* SCREWED WITH THE VOLUME?!" Vegeta yelled.  
Kara then hit Vegeta over the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
"Shame on you Vegeta!" Kara yelled. "This isn't an X-rated fic!"  
"I'm going back into the pool." Halo said.  
"Me too! Me too!" Paraffmon cried, running from out of the bushes.  
Once everyone were back in the pool, Kara sneeked off to her shed and pulled out a large black bag and dragged it to the pool with her.  
"Hehehe…this is gonna be great!" Kara whispered to herself.  
The others had decided to play a game where the Digimon had to pick up objects from the bottom of the pool. Kate had decided to chuck Trunks in the pool, but Halo rescued him instead of Paraffmon and kissed him. Vegeta would've got mad, but Faith quickly put her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see what was going on.   
Then, Halo and Trunks felt a splash beside them and they looked up; Kara was sneering at everyone holding her bag and some water filled balloons.  
"AHHHHHHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY DEMON KARA!" Halo screamed.  
Everyone looked up and saw the water bombs coming their way. They all screeched and ran for cover. Kara kept chucking all the water bombs at everyone. Goku kept thinking that the water bombs were pies and chased them and got soaked. Vegeta, Tai and Matt ran away shielding their hair. The Digimon kept running around the pool and kept falling in. Kara had managed to get all the Digimon wet, Goku completely soaked, Vegeta's hair all floppy and the others angry. They chased Kara into her bedroom and had a huge pillow fight.  
"BOW DOWN TO ME!" Vegeta cried. "I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS AND GOD OF THE PILLOWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
After Vegeta had finshed his death cry, everyone pummled each other with the pillow, feathers flying everwhere.  
"TAKE THAT YAMCHA!" Kara cried.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Goku screamed like a girl.  
"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, chasing Goku.  
"WAIT FOR ME VEGETA!" Faith cried.  
"GET HER!" Halo cried to Trunks, both of them deciding to gain up on Kate.  
Everyone eventually collapsed on the beds due to exhaustion(or in Vegeta's and Goku's case, due to lack of oxygen from screaming too much).  
Goku turned and looked at everyone and smiled to himself.  
"That was fun, let's do it again sometime…"  
He then passed out along with the others.  
  
Bloopers  
  
1)Vegeta tried to run around the pool, but slipped and went head first into it. Everyone burst into laughter as Vegeta emerged from the pool with his hair in his face.  
2)Paraffmon is laughing in the tree, but it breaks and she falls on Trunks' head.  
3)Goku: FOOOOOD!  
Goku runs forward to the food table, but trips up and falls flat on his face.  
4) Gohan: I came prepared!  
Gohan get out his surf board, but instead Piccolo jumps on it.  
Piccolo: BEHOLD MY POWER!!!!! WOAH!!!!! *Piccolo falls off board*  
  
  
I hope you liked it everyone ^^  
  



End file.
